


Unintentional ASMR~

by WatanukisGlasses



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Brief mentions of some characters, But now I want a VR with Lan-chan whispering to me, F/M, Gen, I don't know what I just write so pls don't be so hard with me lol, Pls KMR and FKHR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatanukisGlasses/pseuds/WatanukisGlasses
Summary: An afternoon in the library, for a boring history tutoring. What could possibly go wrong?Little did Djeeta know she was about to experience a little funny, strange moment...





	Unintentional ASMR~

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know why I wrote this, seriously. I just know I was doing home chores when I started imagining a DK VR and somehow it ended in Lan-chan doing ASMR. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and again, forgive me for my narration, for some reason I find difficult to narrate in English? If you guys have suggestions for new unintended ASMR with gbf boys/girls, let me know so I can write them! Thanks for reading!

The blonde in school uniform looked slightly annoyed, heaving a sigh after realizing she was going to spend an afternoon trapped in the library, studying about history and other boring matters she wasn’t particularly interested in. Djeeta thought of Lyria, Gran, Io, Lily and Vane, going out happily together for a snack downtown, walking side by side laughing and talking about their carefree time while succeeding in their tests like the good students they were.

Even Lyria who had usually problems with math did too well and Djeeta felt a little jealous. She was suffering alone the pain of a bad day with history.

There was one only thing good in all this, her mentor, who had easily agreed in giving her a hand for her little problem. An acquaintance of her twin brother, Gran, whom he had met after a soccer match with Vane. He was too dreamy, through for some reason many friends of her brother were too handsome and had a chivalry well worth of armored knights. How cute and kind, well-behaved guys could be friends with him, she didn’t know. And eventually she gave up in finding answers. She just went with it, a bit of candy eye didn’t hurt anyone.

Djeeta checked her phone to make sure she was on time, otherwise if it was too early, she would easily skip her lesson and would apologize with her mentor by giving him handmade sweets by her. She knew how much he loved eating them and that was enough for a proper apology. But alas, he was already there, looking charming with his mid-ringed glasses while reading a small book, oblivious of his young pupil coming to meet him.

But as if she called him loudly, he looked up and met her eyes in a second. Then he raised a hand to wave at her cheerfully.

_Ah, damn it… _now she wished he wasn’t a charming man.

“Hi there,” she greeted, taking quickly her seat before regretting having entering hell. But his reassuring smile was making things a bit lightly for her. “Did I make you wait too much, Lancey?” she called in a sweet tone, feeling lucky to call him by the nickname he disliked from his friends, but not her.

“At all,” he assured. “How did school go today, Djeeta?”

“Let’s say I wish currently to have a crew of various members to explore the vast sky and the different countries. But it would be better if they were like floating islands, that sounds more interesting,” the blonde said, her eyes sparking for the thought. Lancelot hid a laugh, wondering how his young friend wasn’t interested in history when she had a very great imagination. This wasn’t the first time she said such things, once together with Vane and other two old acquaintances of Lancelot, she had recalled them being like knights. The dark-haired guy laughed a lot and took the joke in such high spirits, Djeeta felt so grateful for him not laughing at her for her random thoughts.

Gran used to tell her she was a weirdo, but her brother was an ass most of time, she stopped caring about his opinions eventually. Lyria on the other hand was too good. She requested her to write those stories, using all of them as inspiration for the characters, but the blonde refused, asking her friend to write them instead, with her lending ideas once in a while.

But this wasn’t time to think about fantastical worlds. It was about boring typical human history.

“Can I be part of your crew too? If I’m a knight, I think I can fit,” the young man whispered, giving her a strange feeling. “Ah, sorry,” he apologized as if he noticed her silent reaction. “But, since we’re in a library, it would be bad manners to speak loudly, wouldn’t it?”

_His voice… is so…_

But Djeeta couldn’t point exactly the feeling her mentor gave her.

It wasn’t bad at all, but she couldn’t tell what it was.

“Mhm, don’t worry,” she whispered as well, correcting her voice after being a bit loud when she had gotten into the library in a rush. “Shall we start then?”

“Alright then.”

She started looking into her school bag, stopping suddenly when the sound of pages running gave her again that same strange feeling when Lancelot whispered at her. It was a bit ticklish, it gave her a bit of a nerve, but it felt good. The guy before her of course was oblivious of her intense stare as he passed through the pages, apparently searching for something. The sensation of an electric vibe through her arms made her hid herself temporarily in her bag, trying to find composure to look again at her host. He looked terribly confused, wondering if everything was okay.

But Djeeta was feeling a bit strange.

“H-here!” she yelled, enough to make the librarian shush at her. Lancelot looked a bit amused, holding his laughs so they weren’t kicked out of there.

“Don’t worry, I don’t think he’ll kick us” he assured while laughing. “Let me take a look in your book and notes so I can see where you need help,” the dark-haired asked kindly. Djeeta did as requested, glancing at him often. She didn’t know why, but it seemed every little action Lancelot was making had a power. The passing of the pages, his fingers colliding gently against the wood as he tapped the table while he read, the sound of the pen writing on the pages… ah, it seemed to be relaxing just looking at him.

Then Djeeta finally understood the feeling she first had after listening him whispering. It seemed so natural in him being so relaxing, she felt thankful for the shivers he was sending down her spine without even noticing. It was an exhausting day, first the week of exams starting since that day and her less favorite subject exam scheduled for Wednesday. P.E was more tiring today, her body felt a bit stiff after she had finished the exercise routine and the long walk from school to the library only made it worst for her.

Her body was asking for a break, and she thought it was searching for it in the strangest places, but she wasn’t complaining at all. It was a good sight after all, too good and relaxing…

The chilly breeze of the fan and the silence, the gently sounds of her mentor as he scribbled and tapped and passed page after page, his voice whispering… it was a deeper tone, different from his usual cheery, youngish tone. Too relaxing…

When Lancelot finally finished scribbling the draft of his tutoring, his icy-blue eyes found her resting with both arms crossed and her head in top of them. She looked so peacefully he didn’t have the heart to wake her up. Instead, he decided to give her a couple minutes to sleep, the library wasn’t closing any time soon and knowing how smart she was, it wasn’t going to take long for her tutoring to finish.

Djeeta however wasn’t asleep. The joyous sounds coming from her surroundings gave her these vigorous chills and the ticklish feeling in her skin was too enjoyable she couldn’t help herself. But everything became more intense when she felt the young man’s thin fingers running up and down her head. She loved being petted in the head more than anything and the sensation of those nervous chills arising made her stay still forcefully to keep the sleeping beauty act, but she was too busy enjoying the caresses she didn’t mind.

Lancelot kept writing in her notebook some quick tips while stroking the girl’s hair with a natural pace, she felt too thankful with him for pampering her like this. She promised then she was going to make him sweets to thank him properly, cookies and chocolates, or probably macaroons. Anything sweet for a sweetheart like him.

But she was going to decide it later, the feeling of electricity revitalizing both her imagination and her strength was her priority now.

However, before Djeeta could realize, she was already lost in a peaceful slumber.


End file.
